Anya
Anya is the fursona of WittleFuzzyPuppehs. Anya is an auburn, tan and white border collie, she has white socks on all four paws, white on the tip of her tail, on her muzzle and undercarriage. She has tan on her cheeks and above the white socks on her two front paws. She has fuzzy semi perked ears and a bushy tail. She wears a light blue collar with a minecraft creeper tag on it, she usually wears a navy blue beanie hat as well (I love beanies and almost always wear one), she has darkish green eyes. Anya is a bit shy especially around new people, though once she knows them better she tends to be her cheery and random self around them. She likes to be by herself sometimes, enjoying drawing, walking and playing Minecraft. Although most of the time she tries to remain positive and perky she can be insecure, and at times feels alone, used and unwanted. She's very loving and protective of her close friends. She tries to act tough all the time, especially in front of her friends, she's always standing up for people and would get into a full blown argument with anyone who does something to upset or hurt any of her friends, she would never physically hurt someone though. She can be very VERY stubborn and can sometimes have an "it's my way or no way," attitude. * She looks up to her "big sisters" Morgan and Rain and hopes to be as amazing at art as they are one day. * She's especially close to Ciara, Chanell, Daxter, Randell, Charlie, Mackie and Chris. * She loves to have fun and be silly with her two crazy friends Ciara and Chanell, the three of them in the same rook together is not a good idea, Anya and get pretty crazy when with her little sisters. * For some reason Ciara has given her the name "Brooke" as a nickname. * She looks to Daxter and Randell as older brother figures. She loves to be silly with both of them and calls them her "Lel buddies". * She hates girly things like make up and dresses and pink. * She LOVES minecraft and is addicted to the game, she can spend hours playing it with her little sister, the creation's she's most proud of is her floating island and lava pyramid. * She is a bit of a geek and can obsess over movies such as Indiana Jones, Marvel movies, Jurassic Park and the Hunger games. She's also obsessed with the TV show "Friends" * Shes a huge dinosaur geek, she watches dinosaur related documentries, movies and videos whenever she can. She finds the prehistoric animals fascinating, when she was a pup she wanted to be a paleontologist and discover a new species. * She has social anxiety. * She works in Jurassic World as a raptor trainer alongside Owen Grady (yes I am obsessed, no I don't care), she has a pet raptor named Chip who is very loyal and loves and protects her. * She is the godmother of Xander and Pheonix. They refer to her as "Auntie Anya," she loves to spoil her two godchildren and spending time with them is one of her favourite things to do. Anya.jpg|Anya in her Jurassic Ranger uniform Little Clawprints.jpg|Anya with her pet Chip, his mate Blue and their eight babies XD Anya1.jpg|First pic I made of her~ Category:Character by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Fursona Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Fanon